3! 2! 1! Sorry!
by foxare
Summary: Akashi had a quarrel with his beloved Kuroko. But what's the reason behind Kuroko's anger? Will Akashi able to remember and make up with his beloved Kuroko? One-shot. AkaKuro as usual.


**Hey guys, I know I should be doing Red String of Destiny, but this idea won't get off from my mind. I get this idea after helping my friend make up with his girlfriend after having a fight.**

**Oh, this is one-shot. So you don't need to worry about me neglecting my other story.**

**Akashi, Kuroko and the other Generation of Miracles are around 24 years old in this story.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket, every great art, story, character and everything of KnB are belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san. I only own the plot.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, misspelling, typo, some grammar error.**

**I hope you can enjoy this.**

* * *

**3! 2! 1! Sorry!**

Midorima really can't understand what happened to Akashi today. It's been around 20 minutes the red head just doodling at the blank paper without any proper thing actually written on it. It's very unusual for the red head to act like that.

'_Is it a fatigue? After all, he just came back from business trip yesterday.'_Midorima thought, but then shake his head, _'No, this is not a first time he must work a day after came back from business trip, and he still can work perfectly normal. Why today is different?'_

"Akashi." Called Midorima.

"Hm?"

"How's the talk with the owner wineries at French yesterday?"

"Hm…"

Midorima miffed with the half-hearted answer from the red head, but he try again nonetheless.

"Murasakibara new café is opening next month at Hokkaido. He invites us all to come. Do you want me to relocate your schedule at that day, so you can come?"

"Hm…"

"What would you give to Murasakibara for his new café opening? Is the bouquet like the one you gave for his Tokyo café opening? Or a decorated cake like the one you gave for his Osaka café opening?"

"Hm…"

Midorima is very annoyed now. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. At a bad day time like this, he is hoping Kuroko is here, so he can take care of the red head.

That's it! Kuroko!

If he remembered correctly, not even once Akashi called or received call from Kuroko today. It's very weird. Akashi is never, not calling for his icy blue haired lover whenever he has time to do so.

Is it the problem why Akashi acted like this today?

"Akashi…" Called Midorima again.

"Hm?"

"Kuroko called this evening…"

"Really?"

Midorima can't hide his surprised expression when the red head responded immediately.

"So it's true that your acting this way because of Kuroko." Stated Midorima.

The red head eyes narrowed dangerously toward his green-haired companion, "So you lied to me, Shintaro. You know the consequences of lying to me."

Midorima gulped audibly, he gripped his lucky item for today, a bunny plushie.

"Well, I…"

Akashi lean back to his chair with a heavy sigh and wave his hand to Midorima, "Forget it. I didn't have any mood to think or give you a punishment."

Midorima didn't believe his luck to escape Akashi's wrath. He want to save his life by not inquiry about Akashi's odd behavior today anymore, but somehow he just can't let his ex-captain just like that. Called it his instinct.

"Do you have a quarrel with Kuroko?" Asked Midorima cautiously.

"…"

"Well, if you don't want to talk it's okay. I just…"

"He didn't answer my phone."

"Huh?"

"Tetsuya is angry at me yesterday, and he didn't answer my phone now."

"Why is he angry yesterday?"

"I don't know. We're just talking casually yesterday. I told him I want him to go to holiday at French too. He agree with me. So, I told him to buy a ticket to French at that moment, so he can go to French immediately and I didn't need to come back to Japan first. He then asked me what about our todays promise. And when I asked what promise he meant, he just angry at me."

Midorima frown at Akashi's story. It's very unusual for Kuroko to just angry without any reason.

"Is there anything more you say to him?"

Akashi shakes his head.

Midorima sighed, "Maybe he just got a bad day yesterday."

"But he didn't called me today and didn't answer my call too."

"Have you called his home?"

"I have. But his mother says he's been out since morning."

"To where?"

"His mother didn't know. He didn't say anything to his mother."

"Maybe he must come to the school?"

"Nonsense, Teikou always having a holiday for a week starting yesterday to commemorate its… Anniversary!"

Akashi stands up so suddenly. He looks at a clock in his desk and the clock hands shows that the time is already 10.00 PM.

"Got the answer to your problem?" Asked Midorima.

"Yes. How can I forget about it!" Akashi rushed to the door, "I leave first Shintaro."

He paused for a moment at the door, "Thank you, Shintaro."

Midorima only nodded, "Good luck."

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

Akashi drove his car to the place in his mind right now.

'_How can I forget about our anniversary day.'_ Akashi cursed silently.

Exactly one year ago, he told his beloved Tetsuya about his feeling toward the icy blue haired boy at that place. Oh, he'll never forget the sweet smile that adorned Tetsuya's lips.

"_I love you too, Akashi-kun." Said Kuroko softly, his smile never leave his feature._

_Akashi pulled the petite boy to his embrace, which Kuroko return._

"_Thank you for making my dream comes true, Akashi-kun… Ah, Sei-kun…" Said Kuroko._

_Akashi's right hand caress Kuroko's cheek gently, "It should be my line Tetsuya."_

_He then landed a soft yet sweet kiss to his now lover._

"_Promise me one thing, Sei-kun." Says Kuroko softly after their kiss._

"_Hm?"_

"_Let's come again to here next year, and the year after, again, and again."_

"_Okay. I promise Tetsuya, we'll come back here next year."_

It was a promise he made to Tetsuya one year ago. How could he forget about it!

Akashi turn his car to left and cursed immediately. There is an accident, and made the traffic jammed.

"Why there must be a traffic jammed at a time like this!" Akashi was miffed because it's already too late for him to take another route to the place he promised Tetsuya.

When he can be free from the traffic jammed, his car clock already shows 11.35 PM. Only 25 minutes more.

Luckly he didn't encounter any problem and arrived at the car park of the promised place. He parked his car and run to the hill.

He run to the place where you can see the shrine below where there's still many crowds because it is summer festival time.

Exactly a place where he confess to Tetsuya one year ago. But no one is there.

Slightly panting, Akashi look at his watch and it shows 12.01 PM. The day already changed into a new day. For the first time in his life, he can't fulfill his promise. More over to his most important person.

"Sei-kun." Called a soft voice from behind him.

Akashi turn his head and found Kuroko stand a little behind him.

He then hugged the smaller boy and says, "I'm sorry for forgetting our promise, Tetsuya."

Akashi could feel Kuroko shakes his head slowly in his embrace, "No Sei-kun. It's okay. You're remembering it by yourself, although I didn't tell you anything."

Akashi released Kuroko from his embrace. Vaguely down there, Akashi could hear the crowd cheering about something and a shouts-like count down of something.

But it doesn't matter. He need to properly apologize to Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, I'm…"

"3! 2! 1!..." Shouts the crowds from below.

"Sorry!"

Exactly as Akashi says it, a firework was starting from below, leaving a very nice color and shape in the black sky above.

"Eh?"

Why there's still a firework? The firework should be over already.

Akashi looks at his watch and it still shows 12.01 PM. He then realized that his watch must be dead.

"You fulfill your promise Sei-kun." Says Kuroko caress Akashi cheek softly.

Akashi gave his gentlest smile that only exist for the pale blue boy in front of him, and slowly kiss the soft lips of his most beloved person.

"I'll never lie to you." Murmured Akashi softly.

Kuroko circle his arm around Akashi's. Akashi kiss Kuroko again, this time with a large and very beautiful firework as their background.

"I love you Tetsuya."

"I love you too Sei-kun."

~The End~

* * *

**That's it! Almost all the idea came because of my friend quarrel with his girlfriend. But of course how they make up is not like that :P**

**Well, I hope it's not too cheesy. XD Oh and the title? I just can't think anything that more good. Sorry "OTL**

**Your opinion and review will be greatly appreciated. Oh, and thank you to whoever read this story ^_^/**


End file.
